Gimmie My Hat Back!
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: A frisky Yuroichi manages to steal away Kisuke's white-and-green hat, forcing him to chase her around to get it back.


**And here's a little bit of Kisuke/Yuroichi fluff based upon my friend and I. I always steal his hat, and since Urahara has such a nice hat, I thought Yuroichi might want to steal it.**

Urahara smiled lazily at the last customer of the day, waving him out the door with his white fold-up fan. He brought it up to his face, hiding the fact that he was sticking out his tongue. That teenager had been nothing but a pain in the butt with all the loitering, refusing to buy anything, and even pulling his cat by the tail. Needless to say, she had scratched him up pretty bad, and quick-thinking Kisuke had persuaded the boy to buy a tin of bandages.

Two minutes after the bell dinged at his arrival, the cat padded into the room and sighed heavily. "Well, I never." She hissed, ebony fur puffing up. "What a rude, disrespectful-"

"Now now, Yuroichi. Don't get too excited." The white fan hid his smirk. The cat gazed at him with burning yellow eyes before disappearing again.

Urahara sighed, gazing back at the store window. The sun was starting to set, already throwing reds and oranges around. The blonde shopkeeper stared at the blazing yellow ball before stretching his arms above his head.

A great gust of wind blew through the shoten, causing Kisuke to grasp his hat, or he would if it had been there. "What?" he mused to himself, feeling the top of his hat-less head. "Where?" His shoulders sagged as he eyed the purple-haired woman standing in front of him. On her head was his green-and-white striped hat, sitting crookedly upon her hair.

"Yuroichi…" he chided, glaring at her from over his fan. "Give me my hat back."

She smiled at him, cat-like eyes glittering mischievously. "No."

"Yuroichi…"

"Yes?" She grinned at him slyly, dancing around his attempts to get his hat back. She giggled, finally standing still.

"Ahah!" Kisuke yelled, lunging quickly for his hat. "Gotcha!"

Only his quick reflexes saved his face from meeting the floor as the woman Flash Stepped out of his reach, and through the door. She gave a snort, and waved the hat over her head, trying to goad the male to come outside.

"You want it so bad? You're gonna have to catch me! Don't worry, I'll make it easy on you!" She laughed, disappearing down the road.

Behind his fan, Urahara's face fell. "Crap."

"So uh…Why are you calling me again?"

Kisuke sighed. "Yuroichi stole my hat, and I need your help to get it. Perhaps if you used your Bankai-"

"Forget it. You get your stupid hat by yourself." The phone clicked and went dead, leaving the shop-keeper with only a receiver. His shoulders fell. There was no way he was going to get his precious hat back. Kisuke put a hand to his stubble-covered chin, trying to think of a way he could trap or trick the sly shunpo-master.

A squeaking tore him up from his thoughts and he jerked his head towards the front of the shop. Yuroichi had her face pressed to the window next to the foggy message. _Can't catch me._ It read, making Urahara fume. He growled, and stormed out of the shop, sprinting after the ever-fleeing woman.

After he had run around the block for the umpteenth time, he sat down to rest. His clogs weren't meant for running around in, and the wood was giving him splinters. Kisuke sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was never going to get his poor hat back.

"Are you honestly giving up already?" a female voice sounded above him. Urahara didn't have to look to know it was Yuroichi. There was a soft thud as she landed. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and taking off the hat. She put it under the blonde's nose, shaking it a little.

Kisuke looked up at his hat, and he reached to quickly snatch it, but the shape-changer was faster. "I'll give you back this hat- on one condition."

The shop-keeper stood, making another weak attempt to get his hat back before he crossed his arms in defiance. "And what would that be?"

She giggled, gracefully appearing right in front of Urahara. Her dark fingers 'walked' up his exposed chest before tapping him on the chin. "I want you…to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" He repeated dumbly, eyes blinking rapidly. Yuroichi nodded and smiled. "Kiss me." She confirmed. "And I'll give you your hat back."

Kisuke pondered about the trade off for a few moments before shrugging. It was just a little kiss, right? Why did Shihoin lean in closer? Was it to make the journey shorter? He blew it off, leaning the rest of the way to her mouth, tensing for the quick peck on the lips and fleeing with his hat.

His eyes widened as two slim arms wrapped around his neck and his lips were pried open. Urahara tried to pull away, but Yuroichi's grasp was too strong. Eventually, he joined in the unexpected smooch, arms wrapping around her thin waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

**And there you have it, folks. Kisuke/Yuroichi fluff. Eh. Pretty sweet, ain't it? Yup. Everything was based upon my friend and I. Just…don't tell him that, okay? Shh! Our little secret!**


End file.
